


Mevie One Shots

by Kodyisland



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 20,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodyisland/pseuds/Kodyisland
Summary: Based on prompts I found on Tumblr.





	1. Prompt #1

Evie was mad. No, not just mad, she was furious. Her so-called best friend had just punched her almost boyfriend in the nose. With absolutely no reason.

“Evie, come on, please talk to me.” Mal said nervously. After Mal’s fist connected with Doug’s face, Evie had stormed back to their dorm room with Mal trailing closely behind her.

“Fuck off, Mal. I don’t want to talk to or see you. Just go away.” Evie replied. She slammed herself down onto her bed and shoved her face into her pillow. A loud groan escaped her mouth muffled by the pillow. Mal sighed and plopped down onto her bed across the room from the blue haired girl.

“Are you really that mad, E?” she asked quietly. She could tell that her friend was pissed. She couldn’t help what she did though. Mal hates that Doug gets to be with Evie in the way that she should be. Call her jealous if you want to. It’s true.

“YES, I’M THAT FREAKING MAD. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT, MAL.” Evie’s anger just kept growing. Mal was sitting across the room, looking at her sadly, as if she were the victim. She wasn’t the one who got a fist to the face. “Just stop talking to me.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since Mal and Evie had spoken. Carlos and Jay were worried about their best friends. This is the longest the two girls had gone without speaking to each other. They get why Evie is mad. But they also understand why Mal had punched Doug. Just then the door to their room slammed open, and in entered Mal.

“She still won’t talk to me. I give up.” Mal groaned as she sat herself on one of their bean bag chairs.

“No. You can’t give up. Not yet.” Carlos nearly screamed his protest. He knew that Evie loved Mal too. There was no way she didn’t, Evie looks at Mal the way that Carlos and Jay look at each other. Mal may not have noticed it, but Jay and Carlos certainly have.

“Calm down, C.” Jay responded to his boyfriend’s outburst with a chuckle. “Mal you gotta talk to her. She’ll break. Trust us.”

Mal sighed, “Fine. I’ll give it another week. Then I’m done.”

“Perfect.” Jay and Carlos said simultaneously. The two boys looked at each other. They knew what they had to do. Once Mal had left their room, Carlos and Jay cuddled up on their couch to come up with a plan.

“Okay. So I’ll take Evie, and you take Mal. I’ll convince her to talk to Mal, and you convince Mal to tell Evie how she feels. Got it?” Carlos relayed the plan to his boyfriend. Jay nodded slowly along with him.

“Yeah I got it. Do you really think I can convince Mal though? She’s just so stubborn.” Jay replied with a sigh. He was right. His friend was as stubborn as they come.

“It’ll be fine. Let’s do this.” Carlos smirked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Eves.” Carlos said as he entered the girls’ shared room. “Whatcha up to?”

“Hi C. I’m just working on a design.” Evie responded, not looking up from her sewing machine. “Did you need something?”

“Uh….yeah. Why aren’t you talking to Mal? It’s been two weeks.” Carlos mumbled, scared of her reply. He watched as Evie’s head shot up at his inquiry.

“Oh. Well she kinda punched my boyfriend in the face so…” Evie replied weakly. She knew that wasn’t a good enough reason to ignore her best friend. But she was angry.

“Evie. You need to talk to her. She’s your best friend. You haven’t even bothered to listen to her side of the story.”

“Does she really have a reasonable explanation as to why she almost broke Doug’s nose?” Evie was skeptical. She knew Mal probably had a reason, but she was so caught up in her anger that she hadn’t even asked for Mal to explain. She sighed, “Fine, I’ll talk to her.”

MEANWHILE

“M, you need to tell her that you love her.” Jay said simply. He and Mal had been arguing back and forth for almost an hour now.

“ARE YOU INSANE. I CAN’T DO THAT. THAT COULD COMPLETELY RUIN EVERYTHING.” Mal screamed her response.

“I am completely sane. And you know that I’m right. Stop being such a wuss.”

Mal growled out as her eyes shone bright green, “Don’t you dare call me that. I am _not_ a wuss. I’ll tell her when I’m ready to.”

Their conversation was interrupted when Carlos burst into the room with Evie. The white haired boy went straight to his boyfriend, while Evie stayed in the doorway and stared at Mal.

“Hey. C-can I talk to you?” Her voice faltered slightly.

“Sure.” Mal replied easily. Secretly she was so happy that Evie finally wanted to talk, but she didn’t show it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So?” Mal didn’t want to be the one to start the conversation.

“So.” Evie chuckled nervously. “Why’d you do it, M?”

“I was jealous.” Mal said under her breath.

“What? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said that I was jealous.” Mal responded louder than before.

“You were jealous? Because I was spending so much time with him and not you?” Evie questioned.

“No.”

“Mal, you don’t have to be jealous. You’ll always be my best friend. Doug isn’t going to replace you. You shoul-.” Evie continued her tangent, not hearing or not acknowledging what Mal had said.

“NO.” The scream from her best friend cut Evie short. “Will you ever understand?! I did it because I love you.”

“What?” Evie had never once heard those words fall from Mal’s mouth. _Does she mean that she loves me as a friend or she loves me as something more?_

“I love you, Evie. As more than a friend.” Mal uttered.

“oh.” Evie couldn’t think of any other response than that. How do you respond to your best friend suddenly proclaiming their love for you?

“I’m sorry. Just forget I said anything. Go be with Doug, he’s so much better than-.” Mal was cut off by lips on hers. _Holy shit. She’s kissing me_.

“I love you too.” Evie whispered as they pulled away. “And there is no way that Doug is better than you. Because I am not in love with him. I’m in love with you.”

And with that, they sealed their love with a kiss.

“HA. I TOLD YOU SO, BABE. I KNEW THEY WOULD KISS.” They heard Carlos scream from the door, where he was eavesdropping with Jay.

“Shut up. They’re gonna hear us.”

“Too late!” Mal yelled out to them. She would kick their asses later. But right now she really just wants to kiss Evie again. So she did.


	2. Prompt #2

Evie's P.O.V.

My best friend, Carlos, is dragging me out of my room to go to some party his friend is having. I'm not really a big party person. Neither is Carlos. But ever since he started dating Jay, he is a lot more outgoing. 

I really don't like the whole party scene. I'm not into drinking or drugs. I don't enjoy watching a bunch of couples making out in corners of the room. Usually I find a quiet corner, pull out my sketchbook, and start sketching. And that is exactly what I am doing right now. I'm busy sketching a new purple and green outfit when all of a sudden a drunk Chad Charming runs past me, sloshing his drink all over me and my book.

"Chad what the hell? Watch where you're going." I yelled after him. It was completely useless.

"Yo, Ben. You gotta see this. This chick is destroying everyone in beer pong." I heard Chad explain to King Ben in the other room.  _Hmm. Some girl crushing it at beer pong...I'd like to see that._

I hear Chad tell the guys that the game is going on in the backyard, so I head out there. Sure enough there's a huge group of drunken teenagers surrounding a ping pong table. On one side of the table is Jay with Carlos cheering him on from behind. And on the other side is this girl with bright purple hair and shining green eyes. I watch as she sinks a ball into a red solo cup, and the crowd cheers for her. 

I find myself pushing to the front of the crowd and cheering along with them. The girl's head shoots up when she hears my scream and her green eyes meet my brown. A smirk forms on her face and she winks my way. I raise my eyebrow and get closer to her. Finally I end up right behind her.

"You're hovering." She mutters. And I take a step back.

"I just wanted to know the name of the girl who's killing it in beer pong" I respond.

"Mal. My name is Mal."

"Well nice to meet you, Mal. I'm Evie." And with that I back up fully and disappear into the crowd. I return to my corner of the house, and more importantly, my sketches.

I hear a loud commotion outside. 

"Mal where you going!"

"Yo finish this game!" I could hear Jay yell.

"No thanks. There's a pretty girl here that I need to find." Mal replies.

I hear footprints come closer to me, but I ignore them. I assume it's one of the guys coming inside to get another drink. Then, black boots stop in front of me and I look up. And when I do, I am met with the same shining green eyes from before.


	3. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per one of your requests.

Evie sat in the cafeteria, watching angrily as some jock flirted with her girlfriend. She clutched her drink tightly in her hand. 

"Careful Eves. Glare any harder and he might burst into flames." Carlos said with a chuckle. Him and Jay had been watching Evie's jealousy grow for five minutes now.

"Good. I hope he does. How does Mal not realize that he is blatantly flirting?" Evie said, not taking her eyes off the guy trying to smooth talk _her_ girl. "I swear I'm about to go up there and tell him to back the hell off."

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I think that Mal just thinks he's being friendly. I mean this is Auradon. And she is kind of oblivious and too in love with you to notice someone coming onto her." Jay voiced his opinion. It's true though. Mal is WAY too in love with Evie to notice the flirtatious winks and smirks sent her way. But Evie definitely notices them.

Evie watched as her girlfriend laughed at something the stupid jock said. "That's it." She says as she get up from her seat. She storms over to Mal and the jock in the lunch line.

"Hey babe." She says as she throws her arm around Mal and kisses her cheek. The jock doesn't take his eyes off of Mal, unapologetically checking her out.  _How stupid can this guy possibly be?_

"Hi baby. Sorry. I was about to come back to the table but I started talking to Jason here." Mal says, pointing out the guy in front of her.

"Yeah I noticed." Evie's jealousy grew as Jason just kept looking at her girlfriend like a piece of meat. "How about we go back to the table."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you, Jason. See ya." The couple started on their way back to their table.

"WAIT. Uh. Mal, would you maybe wanna hang out sometime?" Jason asks nervously. 

"Uh...I guess that could be kind of cool?" Mal seems a little uncomfortable at the question, so Evie steps in.

"Yeah. Sorry, Jason, but she's mine. So back off. Nice talking to you though." Evie said as she guided Mal through the cafeteria and back to Jay and Carlos, who were laughing about Evie's obvious jealousy. 

"You okay, E?" Mal asked once they had sat back down. She noticed that Evie had seemed a little tense.

"Why'd you let him flirt with you?" Evie was hurt. 

"Wait. He was flirting?" Mal hadn't even noticed. "Honestly I wasn't listening. I was thinking."

"What about?" Evie inquired.

"You." Mal answered simply, causing Evie to blush. She kissed Mal quickly and grabbed her hand under the table. She held it the rest of the time they were there, and all the way back to their dorm room.


	4. Prompt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shenanigans

It was two weeks before Christmas, and Evie and Mal had just started their decorating.

"Is there any reason you can't help me with this?" Mal asked as she lugged their tree inside. 

"Yeah." Evie replied.

"You gonna tell me the reason?" Mal raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Nope." Evie smirked.

Mal brought the tree into the corner of the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Evie. 

"Why couldn't Jay and Carlos at least help me carry that thing?" Mal had to carry the ten foot tree into the house by herself.

"They're busy. Plus I like to watch you lift things. Your arms flex and it's sexy as hell." Evie answered.

"While I would love to continue this conversation, I need to get the tree up so we can decorate it." And with that Mal stood, grabbed the tree stand, and carefully set the tree in it.

The two girls spent hours putting every single ornament they owned onto their tree. It was the most colorful tree you'd probably ever seen. They had ornaments from all over. Ones that they had made from objects found on the Isle, ones bought from various shops in Auradon, and ones that symbolized special occasions in their lives and in their relationship. All that was left was the star that goes on top of the tree. 

"I'm putting the star up. You got to do it last year." Mal argued.

"Ugh. Fine." Evie sat down on the couch and watched as Mal climbed onto a ladder to reach the top of the tree. She watched as the ladder started to wobble and her girlfriend lost her balance and fell into the tree. 

"Evie. Get me out of this tree." Mal said rather calmly. The only response she got was loud laughter. She turned her head to look at her girlfriend who was on the ground, clutching her stomach, tears in her eyes. "E, seriously?" Mal asked with a chuckle. Watching Evie laugh so hard caused her to laugh too.

And when Carlos and Jay came for dinner, they were met with the sight of Evie laughing hysterically, and Mal laying in a Christmas tree. 


	5. Prompt #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from one of you.

The door to the boys' dorm slammed open causing Jay and Carlos to look up quickly. They saw one of their best friends pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Eves? You okay?" Carlos asked skeptically. She stopped pacing and her head popped up at the question.

"Do I look okay to you?" She snapped. Carlos looked down at that, feeling bad for asking a stupid question. Jay threw his arm around his shoulders to comfort him. 

"Wanna tell us what's up?" Jay questioned, annoyed that she had made Carlos feel bad about himself.

"Yeah. Mal is so freaking oblivious to my flirting, it's not even funny." Evie answered as she closed the door to the room. She had been vehemently flirting with the purple-haired girl for weeks, and she still hadn't gotten any kind of indication that Mal likes her back.

"Maybe you should just tell her that you love her." Carlos suggested, something he had already told the girl, quietly. He didn't want Evie to snap at him again.

"Maybe." Evie responded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos's P.O.V. (A few weeks before)

 

I watched as Evie sat staring at Mal from across the cafeteria. Mal had gotten up to wait in line and get an apple. On her way back, though, she had gotten distracted by Ben talking to her. She's been talking to him for a while now. And the longer the time gets, the more violent Evie's grip on her cup gets. 

"Evie, you're gonna burn a hole into the side of Ben's head if you don't stop staring." I hear my boyfriend say with a laugh. I look over at Jay and he's smirking as he watches Evie too.

"I don't care. Why is she still talking to him? Just come back over here, M." Evie said, not once taking her eyes off of Mal and Ben. 

I'm not sure why she's getting so jealous. She knows that Mal and Ben broke up. It was mutual, and they're still friends. I watch as Evie smiles brightly once Mal starts to make her way back to the table.

"What had you laughing that adorable laugh?" Evie asked once Mal had sat down. There was a slight sparkle in her eye.  _She is so in love. How does Mal not realize that Evie is flirting?_

"Oh Ben just mentioned an old inside joke." Mal answered with a smile.  _Wow, not even a blush at the "adorable laugh". She's so oblivious._

"Ah." I could see Evie was frustrated that the girl hadn't noticed her comment.

Lunch was over. Jay and Mal had already left, leaving Evie and I to our own devices.

"Hey Evie, why don't you just tell her how you feel."

"Cause what if she doesn't love me back? I don't wanna ruin years of friendship over a stupid crush." Evie answered shyly.

"It's not a stupid crush. You  _love_ her." I protest. There's no way Mal doesn't love her back. She looks at Evie like she is the entire world. I guess Evie just hasn't noticed. "Trust me. Tell her."

"Fine." Evie sighed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evie entered the room that she shared with Mal. She had just talked to the boys and they told her to tell Mal how she feels. But what if it messes everything up? _She's probably not even into girls. This is so stupid._

When Evie enters, Mal's head pops up to look at her. She sees her best friend looking down at her feet. She looks upset. 

"You okay?" Mal asks.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Evie answered as she took a seat next to the girl on her bed. She stared at Mal. She knew what she had to do.

"Thinking about what?" Mal questioned.

"Doing this." Evie responded as she slowly leaned in. Her lips landed on Mal's and she was about to pull away awkwardly, when she felt Mal respond to the kiss. Eventually, though, they had to pull away for air. 

" _Whoa._ Why'd you do that?" Mal was taken aback. She really was not expecting that.

"Because I love you." Evie said simply. Mal gasped softly. "I get it if you don't love me back. I mean who would? I am such a mess. I'll just lea-." Evie was cut off by soft lips on hers.

"I love you too." Mal whispered against her lips. Evie pulled away quickly to see if she was telling the truth. There was no indication that Mal was lying, so Evie leaned back in and connected their lips once more. 

 


	6. Prompt #6

It was a Saturday afternoon. Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were messing around on the tourney pitch, while Evie and Audrey watched from the sides. Mal was just helping the boys practice for their game next weekend. They were throwing each other around and tackling each other all over the pitch. Evie was worried. Mal could take care of herself, but the guys get pretty violent when they play, even if it's just practice. 

Evie watched as Mal and Jay ran down the field, passing the ball back and forth towards Ben and Carlos's goal. The latter two were playing intense defense. Ben, mostly, was getting aggressive with his blocking. He ran out toward Mal and hit her as hard as he could. She fell to the ground and Evie's breath caught in her throat. She waited with baited breath for Mal to get back up, but she didn't. Mal was rolling on the ground, holding onto her ankle. 

Evie quickly exited her seat on the bleachers and ran down to the field. She knelt down next to Mal.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Evie was panicking, but she didn't show it. She was just being the worried girlfriend that she is.

"Yep." Mal said through gritted teeth.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Jay said from behind them. 

Mal limped through campus holding onto Evie and Jay's shoulders. They finally got her into the nurse's office and sat her down. The nurse kicked most of them out of the room, except for Jay and Evie. She asked what happened and they told her it was a tourney accident.

"Can we stop with the small talk and fix my ankle?" Mal growled out. Evie gave her a pointed look and she calmed down. "Sorry."

The nurse grabbed Mal's foot and twisted it in different directions to see if it would hurt. Once she was done, she told them that it wasn't broken or fractured, it was just a sprain. Jay and Evie went to pick Mal up to put her arms around their shoulders again, but Evie could see how much pain her girlfriend was in. So she tapped Jay and told him to back off, put one arm under Mal's back and the other under her legs, and lifted her up.

"Please put me down. It's just a sprained ankle." Mal complained. She didn't like feeling so helpless.

"No can do baby. I can see how much pain you're in. Just let me help you." Evie replied sweetly. She smiled down at the girl in her arms.

"Fine." Mal sighed out but smiled nonetheless.  _God, I love this girl._


	7. Prompt #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y'all want a part 2 for this one in the comments.  
> xoxo

Uma knew Mal's biggest weakness. She knew exactly how to get revenge. Mal had returned to the Isle today, and she was already challenging Uma for her territory. Mal should have anticipated her girlfriend and friends coming to bring her back to Auradon. But she didn't. And that was her biggest mistake. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Evie found out about her girlfriend leaving, she damn near had a heart attack. She knew what those people on the Isle were capable of. And they weren't the most popular over there right now. Mal should not have gone back there alone. It's so dangerous. As soon as she found out, Evie ran straight to Ben's office to tell him that she had to go get her.

Once Ben had agreed, she ran quickly back to her dorm, slid on her leather, made an outfit for Ben so he wouldn't stick out, and told Jay and Carlos to suit up. Then she went back to Ben to give him his outfit and get the key to the limo. It was their only form of transportation onto the island. 

Once they had gotten to the Isle, Evie led them to Mal's hide out. She threw a rock at the sign and the gate opened up.

"I'm gonna go up alone." Evie said, looking back at the group. Ben, Jay, and Carlos nodded at her. "Keep Ben safe guys."

Mal looked up as she heard footsteps but she didn't turn around. 

"Hey babe." Evie whispered in greeting. 

"You shouldn't be here." Mal responded. "It's not safe."

"Oh but it's okay for you to be here alone?" Evie scoffed. She wasn't gonna take this shit.

"Please just go back. I don't belong in Auradon and you don't belong here." Mal pleaded. She knew that Uma wanted revenge, and Evie being here put everything at risk. Mal knew that Uma knew that Evie was her only weakness. She would do anything for that girl. And Mal didn't put it above Uma to use that against her. 

"But I need you there with me. I can't do it without you. I love you. Don't you love me too?" Evie questioned, hurt.

Mal stayed silent. She knew that it was the only way to get Evie to go home.  _Of course I love you._ Mal stared at Evie pleadingly. Evie sighed.

"Okay. I guess I'll just go then." Evie wanted nothing more than for Mal to tell her not to leave, to pull her back to her and kiss her, to tell Evie she loves her. And Mal wanted to do those things, but she had to keep Evie safe and this was the only way.

With that Evie left the building. Jay, Carlos, and Ben looked up at her as she came back out.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"She doesn't want me here." Evie responded sadly. "I'll just give her her space." And with that she walked away from them down some alleyway.

"EVIE! COME BACK!" Jay yelled. He lost sight of her in the alleyway and he was worried. He saw a figure walking up to him. Jay let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. You scared me Eves."

"Uh oh. Not Eves." A voice sounded. Out from the shadows stepped Harry Hook.

"Where's Evie?" Jay growled.

"We snatched her up. Tell Mal that if she ever wants to see her precious little princess again, then she should meet us tomorrow at noon at the docks with Fairy Godmother's wand." Harry breathed out with a chuckle.

"I swear if you hurt her..." Jay left the threat open. He didn't know what he would do, but it would be drastic. And it wouldn't compare to what Mal would do to them.

Harry smirked as he backed into the shadows. "Tell Mal I'll see her tomorrow."

Jay, Carlos, and Ben looked at each other with a panic. Jay quickly ran to phone outside the house.

"Mal." He said into it.

"Go away Jay. Go back to Auradon and leave me alone." Mal growled down the tube.

"Mal. Uma has Evie." Jay broke the news. Any snarky response Mal had prepared had died in her mouth when she heard those words.  _Shit._

 


	8. Prompt #8

Mal breathed heavily as her mother transformed into a dragon in front of her. Everyone was frozen except for her and the VKs. Maleficent shot fire at Jay and Carlos. They rolled out of the way just in time.

"Mother. Leave my friends alone." Mal growled out. Her mother had tortured them enough. Maleficent blew smoke from her nose at this. 

Mal watched her mother lock her eyes on Evie.  _No._ Smoke blew from her nose again, and Evie's eyes widened.  _No._ Maleficent took a breath and fire exploded from her mouth in her exhale. Mal watched, as if in slow motion, as fire shot straight towards her girlfriend.  _No._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO." Mal woke with a start, gasping. She looked around and calmed down when she realized that she was in her and Evie's dorm room. She had been having this same dream for weeks. Her head shot to the other side of the room where Evie was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mal?" Evie questioned. She had never heard her girlfriend scream that loud before. She seemed so terrified by whatever she had been dreaming. Mal shot up out of bed and into Evie's arms. Evie held her tightly. "M, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." Mal whimpered. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the fire going towards Evie. She held her tighter, like if she let go then the blue haired girl would disappear.

"What was it about?" Evie wondered.

"My mother. It was back during the coronation. She blew fire at you." Mal muttered. 

"Oh sweetie." Evie held Mal tighter. "Your mother is gone. She can't hurt us. I'm okay. You're okay. Everything is okay. It was just a dream."

"I know. It just seemed so real. And I don't wanna lose you. I don't know what I would do without you." Mal explained. She was getting emotional at the thought of losing her girlfriend.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere. You aren't gonna lose me." Evie said quietly. Even she was tearing up at the thought. "Do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Yes please." Mal cuddled further into Evie. "I love you." She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too. Go to sleep, I'm right here." Evie replied with kiss on her forehead. 


	9. Prompt #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. Part 3?

When Mal heard those three words her heart stopped. Everything was in slow motion. Uma has Evie. Uma has the love of her life. Evie thinks that Mal doesn't love her. This is all her fault. She wouldn't have walked away if she wasn't upset.  _I have to get her back._ Mal let the three boys come upstairs.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Evie was upset. She said she would give you space and she walked into an alleyway. Then Harry came out and said that they have her. He said to meet them tomorrow at noon with FG's wand." Jay explained what took place not ten minutes ago.

"Okay. We can't give them the actual wand." Mal was confused. How was she supposed to do this? Evie is usually the brains.

"We can print one just like it." Carlos suggested.

"Good idea, C. You and Jay go do that. Meet us at noon tomorrow. Ben you're with me. We need to come up with a plan for a distraction."

"Smoke bombs?" Ben asked.

"Okay yeah that works. Let's get to work on those." Mal and Ben went to make the smoke bombs in Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal and Ben met Jay and Carlos at the dock. They had the 3D printed wand. It actually looked pretty similar to the actual wand. They brought Lonnie along with them, just in case. She was one of the best fighters in Auradon. They might need her if something goes down.

Mal surveyed the area as they entered the dock where the boat was. She saw pirates all around. Harry had Evie on the plank, hands tied behind her back.

"THEY'RE HERE." Gil yelled. Everyone turned towards them. Evie looked at Mal pleadingly.

"Let her go, Uma." Mal growled, coming face to face with the pirate.

"Give me the wand. Or she goes overboard." Uma's confidence didn't waver. She knew that Mal would do anything to save her girl.

"Cut her free first."

"Harry! Bring her over here." Uma commanded. Harry groaned, he really wanted to hook someone. He brought the girl to her knees in front of Mal. Mal looked her up and down checking for injury. Mal handed the wand to the pirates and grabbed Evie's hand, pulling her away.

"You okay?" Mal asked concerned. Evie looked relatively fine, but she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah." Evie responded. Mal kept her eyes on Uma, waiting for her to realize the wand was a fake.

"THIS ISN'T REAL." Uma screamed. She turned to Mal and Evie with a vicious glint in her eye. She lunged her sword at them. Mal backed up pushing Evie with her. Jay threw them each a sword.  _I guess it's time to fight._


	10. Prompt #9

Mal and Evie had been dating for about five months now. Everyone knew about it, or at least that's what Mal thought. Apparently not if Doug's flirting with Evie is any indication.  _Is he serious right now?_   Evie and Doug ended things between them when she realized she was in love with Mal, but they still study together.

Doug was in their room studying for a big chemistry test that they have coming up. Mal was laying in her bed, watching Evie with a look of admiration. She stopped her leering for a minute and noticed that Doug was doing the same thing that she had been doing. She glared at him.

"Hey Evie." Doug placed his hand on top of hers on the table. Mal raised an eyebrow. Evie's head shot up to look at him. "Do you maybe wanna try again with me? Cause we have  _chemistry._ " Mal scoffed at his attempt at a joke. Is this guy seriously trying to get with  _her_ girl. 

"Uh Doug. I broke up with you because I'm in love with someone else." Evie responded, looking at Mal in the corner of her eye. Mal shot a smile her way.

"Oh. Who is it?" Doug questioned. Mal was getting really tired of this. How does he not know?

Mal cleared her throat. Doug and Evie turned towards her, but Mal's focus was only on the boy. She smiled and waved at him, indicating that it was her who Evie loves.

"Ohhhh." Doug looked down awkwardly. 

"Yeah. Now kindly get the hell out of my room." Mal smirked. Doug got up quickly and ran out of the room.  _Aw yay he's still scared of me._

"Mal." Evie gave her a pointed look. "That wasn't very nice."

"But he was flirting with my girl. That's unacceptable." Mal answered with a smile. 

"I know babe. But you know I'm yours and only yours. His flirting wouldn't have gotten him anywhere." Evie sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. 

"Still bothered me." Mal muttered, pulling Evie closer to her. She leaned down and captured Evie's lips with her own. They kissed until they had to pull away to breathe. 

"I love you." Evie said sleepily.

"I love you too." Mal replied. The two girls scooted closer together and their breath evened out as they fell asleep.


	11. Prompt #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* Attempted rape

It all happened one day after school. Jay and Carlos were at tourney practice, and Mal was talking to FG. Evie was left to her own devices for a while. She decided to take a walk around campus. She found herself over by the museum, walking past alleyways and buildings. She was so in her own mind that she hadn't noticed that it was now getting dark, nor had she noticed the person lurking in the shadows.

Suddenly Evie was pulled backwards, a rough hand over her mouth and another around her waist. She tried to scream but there was nobody around to help her. Evie knows she's supposed to be tough being from the Isle and all, but she isn't one for violence. Mal and Jay usually handled that kind of stuff. Mal. She would save Evie. Mal was probably already looking for her. Evie was brought from her thoughts as the arm around her waist loosened and she was able to pull away and turn around.

She was backed against a brick wall when she saw his face.

"Doug what the hell?" Evie asked angrily. She should've known. He's been obsessed with her ever since they arrived in Auradon.

"You won't give me what I want. So I'm just gonna have to take it." He replied with a smirk. He grabbed Evie's arms and put a hand over her mouth again.

"Evie?" Evie heard a faint shout. It must be Mal.  _I knew she would find me._ Evie tried to let out a scream but Doug's hand was too strong.

"Shut up." Doug muttered as he turned her around and pushed her harder against the wall. He lifted her skirt and started to unbuckle his jeans.

"EVIE?" The voice got louder. Evie tried to scream but all that came out was muffled sobs. 

Doug's jeans fell to the ground and Evie felt him start to pull her underwear down.

"HEY!" Mal's voice was right there. She had heard the muffled sobs and saw their shadows in the alley. She ran down the alley and lost it at the sight of her girlfriend. 

She grabbed Doug by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the other wall. He laid on the ground, groaning in pain. Mal swiftly kicked him in the ribs and again in the crotch, just cause. 

"Touch her again, and you'll regret it." Mal growled to him, eyes glowing bright green. Doug nodded quickly as he got up and limped away.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Mal asked her uncharacteristically quiet girlfriend. Evie nodded a little and kept staring at the ground. "Evie look at me." She lifted her head to make eye contact and as soon as her brown eyes met green, she burst into tears. Mal pulled the girl into her and held her until her sobs subsided, whispering sweet nothings to calm her down.


	12. Prompt #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* Mentions of rape

Mal carried Evie easily back to their dorm room. She laid her down on the bed and got her a change of clothes. Honestly Mal was surprised that Evie let her even touch her.

"Do you need help?" Mal asked quietly.

"No I got it." Evie replied. She went into their bathroom to change. The dorm door burst open as Carlos and Jay entered.

"Heyyyyy." Carlos exclaimed as he and Jay plopped down on Mal's bed.

"Hey guys." Mal muttered. Wait what if Evie isn't comfortable with them? "Uh guys. Something kind of happened so maybe you shou-." Mal was cut off as Evie exited the bathroom. 

"EVIE!" The two boys exclaimed as they ran towards her to wrap her in their arms. Evie tensed and started to shake. Mal noticed as soon as it started.

"Guys get off of her." Mal said to the boys. They both backed away looking at the two questioningly. Evie had started to cry and Mal pulled her into her and sat on Evie's bed. Evie sobbed quietly into Mal's chest.

"Don't worry, babe. I got you." Mal whispered lovingly, placing a kiss on Evie's forehead. They stayed in that position until Evie had cried herself into exhaustion and fell asleep. 

"What happened?" Jay questioned once he noticed Evie was asleep.

"Doug." Mal growled out, his name tasting like poison on her tongue.

"What about Doug?" Carlos asked confused.

"He tried to...He tried to hurt her." Mal tried to explain. She really didn't wanna say that one word.

"Hurt her? What do you mean, M?" Jay responded.

"He tried to rape her." Mal whispered harshly. She watched as the information sunk into Jay and Carlos's brains. Carlos looked close to tears. And Jay looked beyond pissed.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Jay said as he angrily stood from the bed to walk towards the door. Carlos grabbed his bicep and pulled him back down next to him.

"I already beat the crap outta him." Mal said to Jay. She wanted to kill the boy just as badly.

"It won't do any good Jay. You'd just get yourself in trouble. Even if he deserves it." Carlos explained to his boyfriend. "For now we just need to be here for Evie."

All three of them turned their heads towards said girl.  _What're we supposed to do?_


	13. Prompt #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a lil Jaylos drabble. Just for fun.

"Babe, I'm pregnant." 

"How is that possible?" 

"Well when two people love each other very much-."

"No. I mean how are you pregnant? We're gay. And males." Jay looked at Carlos like he lost his mind.

"I know that. I was just messing around." Carlos pouted.

"Did you think I would believe you?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"no..." Carlos sat down and cuddled into his boyfriend. "Okay but now that this conversation has started, let's talk about kids."

Jay's eyes widened at that and he wrapped an arm around Carlos's shoulders and used his hand to cover his mouth. He turned towards the TV, and refused to move his hand for the rest of the night.


	14. Prompt #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated.
> 
> This isn't part 3 to that other one. It's a different prompt. Soz

"Am I supposed to be scared now?" Mal challenged. She had gone back to the Isle and she wanted Uma's territory. Uma was glaring at her threateningly and held a sword towards Mal. She smirked.

"No. Not yet." Uma replied. Mal's eyebrow raised. "But you will be when your precious little princess is dangling from the plank." Mal's heart skipped a beat at that. 

"That's impossible. She's in Auradon." Uma chuckled lowly.

"You sure about that?" She smirked. Mal felt her stomach drop.  _No. This can't be happening._ "Bring your spell book to my ship by tonight. Or it's bye bye to your baby." Uma chuckled. She knew that Evie was Mal's biggest weakness, and she definitely had plans to exploit that. 

"If even one hair on her head is brushed wrong I will end you." Mal threatened. She didn't wait for a reply as she turned around and stormed back to her hideout.

When she entered she came face to face with Jay and Carlos. They looked panicked.

"Guys?" Mal questioned them. Their heads shot up.

"Mal we have something to tell you. Don't freak out." Jay stated calmly. "Uma has Evie." Mal didn't even react to it.  _Wow, was not expecting that._  "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Cause I already know." Mal explained. She was digging through her bag looking for her spell book. She held it up when she found it. "She wants this." Jay and Carlos's eyes widened.

"You can't give her your spell book!" They exclaimed in harmony.

"Relax. None of the spells will work here. Magic is prohibited on the Isle remember?" Mal reminded them. The most Uma could really do was read the thing. And Mal has most of the spells memorized now so it doesn't matter. Jay and Carlos sighed in relief. 

"Okay that's good. Let's get your girl back." Jay said with a smirk. He was confident that nothing bad would happen to Evie, not if Mal had any say in the matter.

Mal had sent Jay back to Auradon to get swords just in case a fight broke out. When he returned, the trio started on their way to the docks. Mal surveyed the area as they arrived. There were pirates everywhere. Uma was in the center of the ship, sharpening her sword. Gil, the son of Gaston, was looking around. Harry Hook was on the plank, his hook holding onto a rope, dangling it just above the water below. Attached to said rope was Evie. 

As they got closer, Mal saw bruises littered on Evie's face. She growled lowly.

"They're hereeee!" Gil informed his companions with a grin. Evie, who was dangling just above the water, looked up at this. She smiled when she saw Mal. She knew her girlfriend would save her.

"Give me Evie." Mal said once Uma was close enough.

"Give us the book." Uma countered. Mal looked down at her mother's book in her hand. 

"Get her up here and then you can have the book." Mal argued. Uma sighed and turned towards Harry. She nodded at him and his shoulders drooped, disappointed. Harry pulled the rope up, Evie coming with it. He dragged her over to Mal and Uma and pushed her onto her knees in front of Mal. 

Mal reached one hand out for Evie to grab and extended the hand with the book towards Uma. Uma grabbed onto the book and Mal pulled Evie towards her into her embrace. Once she let go, she pushed Evie towards the exit of the dock where Jay was waiting with the limo to bring them back to Auradon. As they entered the pipe that would bring them out, Mal pushed the bridge into the water. Uma and her crew looked up as they heard the splash.

"None of those spells will work by the way. There's no magic allowed on the Isle." Mal yelled to Uma. Uma's eyes widened comically and she let out a scream. Mal smiled and dragged Evie with her towards the limo. 

Once they were in the car on their way back to Auradon, Mal turned to her girlfriend.

"Evie, are you okay?" Mal questioned. Evie smiled at her.

"Yeah for the most part. I have some bruises. Nothing some makeup won't fix." Evie explained. Mal scowled as she saw the bruises again. Half of her wanted to turn the car around and beat Uma's ass for this, but the rest of her wanted Evie back in Auradon safe. You can guess which side won out.

"Okay." At least there was no serious damage to the blue haired girl. Mal pulled Evie into her arms and kissed her quickly. "I'm sorry you got dragged into that."

"It's not your fault, babe." Evie replied. 

"Yeah it kind of is. It was my fight with Uma, and she used you against me." Evie stayed quiet after this. She didn't know what she could say. Instead she cuddled closer to Mal as the bridge opened and they began to cross the water back to Auradon. Evie started to get sleepy because of the long day she had. "I love you, M." She said softly.

"I love you too. Go to sleep. I'll protect you, I promise." Mal whispered back as Evie's drifted off to sleep and her breath evened out.  _This is one promise I'll never break._


	15. #13

Chad was throwing a party while his parents were away on business. Everyone was there, including Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. Mal really didn't want to be there. Ben was going to be there and they had just broken up so Mal figured it would be pretty awkward between them. She tried to keep her distance from him, and she turned the other way every time she saw him. She had lost the other VKs about ten minutes after arriving. She figured Jay and Carlos were making out somewhere. And she had no idea where Evie could have gone. Mal was just about to go searching for her best friend when she heard someone yell her name. 

"Mal come play seven minutes in heaven!" Lonnie yelled over to her. Mal looked at the group. Chad, Ben, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, and Evie were sitting in a circle in the living room. Jay and Carlos were cuddled up on the couch, ready to watch the game, but not wanting to participate.

"What exactly is seven minutes in heaven." Mal asked cautiously. The Auradon kids looked at her in surprise.

"You've never played before?" Jane asked. At Mal's shake of her head, Jane answered, "Basically you sit in a circle and spin a bottle. And whoever the bottle you spun lands on then you have to go into a closet and make out with them for seven minutes. Or don't. Nobody would really know if you didn't."

Mal sat down next to Lonnie in the circle. She noticed Ben staring at her. She made eye contact with him and he smiled slightly. She smirked back at him.  _I hope it doesn't land on him._ After about fifteen minutes, it was Mal's turn. Chad had gone in with Lonnie. And Lonnie had then gone in with Jane. Mal grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as she could. It began to slow just before Ben and Mal's eyes widened. But it passed over him to the person next to him. Evie.  _Oh shit._

Mal looked up at Evie and as soon as their eyes met, Evie blushed and looked down. Mal smirked at that. She got up and grabbed Evie's hand to pull her towards the closet. Their time started once the door closed. Evie refused to look up at her friend.

"Evie." No response. "Evie look at me." Mal urged. Evie's head slowly rose and she noticed just how close Mal was to her in this closet. Their noses were almost touching. Evie's breathing picked up at their proximity. Mal smiled at her. Evie could hear her heart pounding. 

"Yeah?" Evie questioned. 

"We're three minutes in already." Mal stated. She pushed herself closer to the blue haired girl. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Evie attempted to break through the tension with a joke. Mal gave her a look. "Yeah go ahead."

"Would you be against me kissing you?" Mal muttered. Evie was taken aback by the question.  _Wow. Wasn't expecting that._

"No." Evie answered quickly and honestly. She's had a crush on Mal for months. And she didn't know it but Mal had liked her just as long. Mal wasted no time after her question had been answered. She leaned in and connected their lips. Evie's hands lifted to curl into Mal's hair and Mal's hands were placed on Evie's hips. 

"Guys your seven minutes is up." Jane said as she opened the closet door. "Oh. Okay then. I'll just leave you guys to it." She backed out and closed the closet door again. She turned towards the group. "Yeah they're not coming out of there any time soon."

"HA I knew it." Carlos said to his boyfriend. "You owe me $20." Jay sighed. 

"Dammit. They couldn't have waited one more day." Jay said as he handed Carlos the money. "They're lucky I ship it." 


	16. #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on summer stuff for school.

"Hey babe, can you pass me the scissor?" Evie asked, not turning around to face Mal. She was working on a new outfit and she needed to cut the fabric. Mal had the scissors because she was working on a project for class, not that she wanted to but Evie made her. 

"Yep." Mal responded. Evie expected her to walk the scissors over to her. But instead she was met with the scissors sticking into the wall right next to her head. 

"MAL WHAT THE HELL?" Evie screamed as she pulled the scissor from the wall. 

"What?" Mal asked, not interested. She didn't even look up. This mad Evie even more upset.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU." Evie yelled at her. Mal looked up with raised eyebrows. 

"Don't yell at me like a child!" Mal answered her.

"DON'T THROW SCISSORS!" Evie was beyond pissed off. "You are seventeen years old. I can't believe I have to tell you to not throw the pointy fucking scissors."

"I didn't wanna get up." Mal muttered looking down. Of course she knew not to throw them. It's not like she aimed for Evie. She aimed for the wall next to Evie. "At least I didn't hit you?" She tried.

Evie just gave her an unimpressed look and returned to her design. Mal let out a sigh and got up from her bed. She walked over to where Evie was sat and wrapped her arms around her.

"Babeeeeee. Don't be upset. Please." Mal pouted. 

"Nope. Put away the pout. You threw a freaking scissor at me." Evie didn't bother to look up, knowing that she would succumb to the pout if she did.

"I didn't throw it at you. I threw it to you." Mal tried. Evie turned and gave her an "are you kidding me?" look.

"It could have killed me." Evie said.

"But it didn't." Mal argued. Evie sighed and shook her head. She let out a chuckle and pulled her girlfriend into her lap. 

"Fine. I forgive you." She said as she wrapped her arms around Mal's waist, and Mal's arms wrapped around her neck. She leaned up and placed a kiss on Mal's cheek. "Now can I get back to work?"

"Okay." Mal replied, not getting up from her position.

"You gonna get up?" Evie asked.

"Nope." Mal answered, popping the "p". So Evie got back to work with her girl on her lap and a smile on her face.

 


	17. #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update. Booyah.

Mal and Evie were out in the city on a date. It was mid-March so it was pretty chilly. But Evie was adamant about how she wouldn't get cold, so she didn't bring her jacket. Mal laughed and shook her head. Even Mal was cold, and she was part dragon. Mal looked at Evie adoringly as she walked next to her, arms crossed over her chest, most likely trying to stay warm. 

"Here E. Take my jacket." Mal said, peeling her leather jacket off.

"I told you I'm not cold." Evie responded. As soon as the words left her mouth, she shivered. Mal sighed. She knew how stubborn her girlfriend was, and she didn't want to start a fight, so she put her jacket back on.

"Okay." Mal was definitely skeptical based on how Evie was almost shaking. 

"Let's go to the field and look at the stars." Evie suggested. They made their way to the empty tourney field and sat down on the turf, both looking up at the stars. Out of the corner of her eye Mal could see Evie still shivering. She stood up slowly.

"Where are you going?" Evie panicked. She thought the girl was gonna leave her there alone. Mal smiled at her and pulled her jacket off. She draped the leather over Evie's shoulders. 

Evie's face flushed a dark red. She didn't protest this time. She just pulled the article closer around her. Mal sat back down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned them backwards until they were laying down and looking at the stars. Evie reached her right hand up to grab the hand around her shoulder and cuddled closer to her girlfriend. She was content. And finally not freezing.


	18. #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SimiS. Thanks for reading boo.  
> Day after last chapter's date.   
> Lemme know if you want a part 2 or somethin.

Mal woke up the next morning on the turf, arm still wrapped around Evie. She felt pain literally everywhere. Her head was pounding. Finally she realized they had stayed out all night in the freezing cold and had fallen asleep looking at the stars. Mal felt Evie stir next to her. She pulled her arm from around the blue haired girl and sat up. She tried to lift herself to stand but she felt a wave of dizzyness run through her and she fell back down to the ground. This movement alerted Evie, who was at her side in a moment. 

"Are you okay?" Evie asked, concerned. Mal had just completely dropped to the ground.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." Mal responded.  _Oh no, I must be getting sick._ "I must be getting a cold. I'll be fine." She voiced her concern.

"Okay. Well let's get you back to the room." Evie pouted. She didn't like when Mal got sick. It hurt her to see her girlfriend looking so miserable. Evie wrapped her arm around Mal's waist and supported her weight as they made their way back to their room. 

Evie sat Mal on her bed and went to search for some soup for the sick girl. Mal tucked herself into her bed slowly and waited for her girlfriend to return. Her eyes began to get heavy and she drifted into a sleep. Evie came back about ten minutes later to find Mal out like a light. She put the soup on their side table for later. She smiled adoringly and made sure Mal was tucked in properly. Once she had done that, Evie went to her bed and started to work on her homework.

Mal woke with a start, and began coughing hard. The coughs shook her entire body and her bed. Evie's head snapped over to her and she quickly got up, sat on the bed next to her, and began to stroke Mal's hair, waiting for the coughing fit to end. 

"How you feelin', kid?" Evie asked once the coughing had ended. Mal looked up at her through tired eyes. She looked miserable and it hurt Evie's heart to see her like that.

"Horrible." Mal answered simply. Her throat felt like it was on fire, her head was pounding, and her nose was running. Mal tried to sit up but she was too dizzy, so she remained laying down. 

"Cuddles?" Evie offered. Cuddling always made her feel better so why not try it? 

"I don't wanna get you sick." Mal responded, trying to push Evie away from her.

"I don't care. I'll probably get sick anyways, we're sharing a room." Evie explained to her. She really didn't care if Mal got her sick. She just wants Mal to feel better. 

"Then don't stay in here. Just leave me here to take care of myself." Mal said dramatically, placing her hand over her forehead. She pulled it away when she realized how hot her head was. "Whoa."  


"First of all, there is no way in hell I am leaving you here alone while you're sick. Second, come here." Evie said as she leaned closer to put her hand against Mal's forehead. "Wow. Baby, you're really hot."

"Oh I know." Mal said cockily. Evie gave her a look. 

"No. I mean you're burning up." Evie got up from the bed and entered their bathroom. She came back a minute later with a rag. She pulled Mal into a sitting position and placed the apparently cold, wet rag against the back of Mal's neck. Mal flinched at the feeling of the cold water on her neck. She groaned.

"Noooo. Take it offfff." Mal whined, trying to pull the cloth away.

"No. You need it to get your temperature back to normal. Now leave it." Evie argued and gave her a pointed look. 

Mal pouted but didn't say another word and didn't try to remove the rag again. Evie smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"I gotta go to the library for a little bit. I'll be back soon. Do you need anything before I go?" Evie told her. 

"No. I'm good for now." Mal answered. 

"Okay. Well text me if you need something or something is wrong and I'll come running." Evie said with a smile. She left the room and made her way to the library.


	19. #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from last chapter.

Mal laid in bed, sick and bored out of her mind. It's been about half an hour since Evie left for the library and Mal was sure she would be there for a while, even if the girl had said "for a little bit". Evie loved the library. Mal had the TV on but she wasn't really watching it. The newscaster was droning on about Ben and his tour of the kingdom. She debated texting Evie to come back but realized that texting her would make Evie think something was wrong and she'd come running back. And Mal didn't want her to hurt herself running back. 

Mal cuddled further into her pillow and let sleep overtake her body. She woke up an hour later, coughing violently. She tried to sit up but her arms were too weak. Mal brought her hand up to cover her mouth and, once the coughing stopped, pulled it away. She saw red on her hand and it took her a moment to realize she had just coughed up blood.  _Well that can't be good._ Mal pulled herself up weakly, and tried to make it to the bathroom. Her legs gave out under her and she fell to the ground.  _Crap._

Everything was hurting and Mal's vision was going blurry. She looked around for her phone to call Evie, but she realized the phone was on her bed and there was no way she could reach it. She let her body collapse into the floor and she felt her eyes shut slowly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evie had asked Carlos and Jay to check up on Mal if they were over by the dorms so they were on their way to the girls' room to check on the sick girl. Evie was slightly worried that Mal hadn't texted her or anything so she told the boys to hurry. Carlos had taken off down the hall with Jay right on his heels.

"Carlos slow down. I'm sure Mal is perfectly fine. She probably just fell asleep." Jay called out to his boyfriend who was speed walking to the dorm room. 

"I know. But if Evie finds out we didn't practically run here, she'll kill us both." Carlos explained, slowing his pace. Jay nodded in understanding. As they neared the room they heard a loud thump. The boys stopped in their tracks and looked at each other wide-eyed. They sprinted the rest of the way to the dorm. The door was locked so they tried knocking. When they got no response, Jay pulled Carlos away from the door and backed himself up. He kicked the door swiftly and it fell to the ground. 

Jay surveyed the room. Mal's bed was messed up and empty. And said girl was on the ground in the middle of the room.

"Oh shit." Jay said in surprise. Carlos made his way to Mal who was unconscious. Carlos turned the girl onto her back. There was blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. 

"Yeah. She looks 'perfectly fine', Jay." Carlos commented. He could've prevented the fainting if Jay hadn't told him to slow down.

"Don't get snippy with me. We have more important matters to deal with." Jay pointed out, looking at the unconscious girl in Carlos's arms. "We have to bring her to the nurse."

Jay bent down and wrapped one arm under Mal's back and the other under her legs. He lifted her up into his arms and nodded his head to the door, gesturing for Carlos to go first.

"I should call Evie." Carlos said in a panic. They were halfway towards the nurse when he realized Evie had no idea what was happening. And she would definitely lose it if she returned to the room to see blood on the floor and her girlfriend missing. 

"Yeah probably." Jay answered matter-of-factly. He was getting tired but he knew he had to get Mal to the nurse quickly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evie looked down at her phone as it rang and Carlos's face popped up on the screen. 

"Hey Carlos." She answered. "How's Mal doing?" She heard Carlos chuckle nervously and her eyebrow raised.

"Um. Okay. Don't freak out." Carlos said quickly. Evie felt her heart enter her throat at this.

"You shouldn't answer someone's question like that. What happened?" Evie asked him. She was already on her way back to their dorm, walking as quickly as possible. Carlos was silent, muttering something to someone in the background. Evie could make out some words, "Come", "Mal", "wake".

She saw the broken down door first. Next she saw the blood on the floor. Lastly she saw that her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. Evie's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Carlos. Where the hell are you guys? And where is Mal?" Evie asked rather calmly. Hearing her voice like this terrified Carlos.

"So Jay kicked the door down because nobody answered. And we saw Mal on the ground with blood all over her shirt and on the side of her mouth. So now we're bringing her to the nurse." Carlos rushed out his explanation.

"I'll be there soon." Evie replied quickly. She dropped her bag on her bed and ran out the door towards the infirmary. She burst through the door, startling Jay and Carlos. "Where the hell is my girlfriend?"

"Damn that was fast." Carlos remarked under his breath. Evie gave him a pointed look. "She's in with a doctor right now. She's still unconscious though." Evie's chest constricted at this. She still hadn't woken up. Evie felt guilty.  _I never should have left her alone._

The doctor came out of the room, stoic expression on his face. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all turned towards him, silently asking if Mal was okay. He sighed.

"Mal has bronchitis. It most likely developed after she contracted a common cold and didn't properly take care of it." The doctor explained. "Bronchitis can cause you to cough up blood. So there is nothing to worry about. She is perfectly fine. She'll be on antibiotics for a while, but other than that she is okay. She most likely fainted because of her fever."

The three VKs let out sighs of relief. 

"Can we see her?" Evie asked. The doctor nodded and the three of them entered the room. Mal was sitting up in the bed, IV in her arm, looking completely exhausted. Evie rushed over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry I left you." She mumbled.

"It's okay. This isn't your fault, E. I had a cold and I didn't take care of myself." Mal replied to her concerned girlfriend. Evie climbed into the bed next to Mal.

"You really gave us a scare, kid." Jay said to his friend. Carlos hummed his agreement. Mal looked at them with an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry." She answered timidly. 

"As long as you're okay." Carlos replied this time. Mal gave him a genuine smile and he smiled back. Mal looked like she was getting tired so Carlos told Jay they should get back to their room. The two boys exited the room hand in hand, closing the door behind them.

Mal nuzzled into Evie who remained next to her. Evie placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Go to sleep babe. I'll be right here." Evie whispered to the girl in her arms. All she got was a hum in response as the purple-haired girl's breath evened out. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mal murmured. Evie smiled slightly as she watched her girlfriend sleep.  _Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't lose you._


	20. #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested. And also it's storming right now so...

A loud boom forced Mal from her sleep. She jumped up, eyes searching the room for any immediate danger. When she saw none, she sighed and sat on her bed. The boom came again and Mal jumped once more. Then she realized what had woke up.  _Thunder. Wonderful._

Mal whimpered as the thunder crashed once more. She buried herself into her blankets, trying to block out the sounds of the storm outside. Mal wasn't one to be scared easily but thunderstorms terrified her, even when they were back on the Isle. Someone was always there to comfort her though. Usually it was Evie, but Mal doubted the girl would want to comfort her after the fight they had gotten into. It was one of the biggest arguments of their relationship.

Evie was upset that Mal would pull away from her when they were in public. It's not because Mal doesn't love her. It's just that Mal wasn't used to showing people affection, especially in front of others. So when Evie grabbed her hand in school, her first instinct was to pull it away. Mal thought Evie knew that. She didn't mean to hurt Evie. Mal loves that girl so much.

Thunder crashed again and the room lit up with lightning. Mal squeaked in fear, burrowing herself further into her bed. She was close to tears as panic set in. Mal's breathing became labored and her heart was racing. She whimpered again, louder this time. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes, rocking back and forth, trying to calm herself. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult as she lost control of her anxiety.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evie was woken up by a loud whimper across the room. She ignored it, thinking it was just her imagination. Then she heard the thunder crash and a sniffle from the other side of their room. With further listening, Evie heard haggard breathing. Her eyes snapped opened when she realized what was happening. She looked over to Mal's side of the room. Said girl was curled into herself, shaking, and trying to muffle her sobs. 

Evie rushed to get out of her own bed and make her way to the other girl's. She crawled into Mal's bed and put her hand on the girl's back. Mal flinched at the touch but relaxed when she realized it was just Evie.

"Mal?" Evie questioned. She only got a whimper in response as another bought of thunder struck. "It's okay. You're safe." Evie tried to comfort the other girl. She was hesitant on pulling her girlfriend into her arms, because of the fact that Evie had blown up at her not five hours ago. Her hesitation ran out when she heard the girl start to cry even harder.

Evie pulled Mal into her, Mal's head buried in her chest. Evie gently stroked her hair and shushed her until the sobbing had subsided. She pulled away to look at Mal. She saw red, puffy eyes filled with guilt, regret, terror, and love. Evie had never seen so many raw emotions coming from the girl in front of her before. She didn't say anything, just pulling the girl back into her embrace. 

"It's okay baby. You're okay." Evie shushed her some more. Mal's breathing finally returned to normal and she stopped crying. "Are you okay?" Evie asked gently.

Mal nodded her response, not trusting her voice not to crack if she spoke. Evie smiled down at her but concern shone in her eyes. Mal knew she should say something.

"I'm sorry." Both girls said at the same time. Evie looked at Mal confusedly, and Mal mirrored her face.

"Why are you sorry?" Mal asked.

"I got upset with you for no real reason." Evie explained.

"You had a reason. I pulled away. And that's what I'm sorry for." Mal replied.

"No. Don't apologize. I know you're not used to affection. I should have been more patient and not blown up at you."

"It's okay. I understood where you were coming from." Mal said with a small smile playing on her lips. Mal just realized she was still in Evie's arms, and that is her favorite place in the world. Her smile grew even bigger at that thought.

"What's got you smiling so hard?" Evie asked playfully.

"You." Mal said simply. Evie's eyes softened even more and she lent in to place a kiss on the girl's lips.

"I love you. So much." Evie replied truthfully. Mal looked up at her, eyes glowing.

"I love you too." 

The two girls fell asleep in each other's arms that night, the thunder forgotten, and the only thought on their minds being of the other.

 


	21. #19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Jay are from the Isle. Mal and Carlos grew up in Auradon. Evie and Jay came to Auradon. Malvie/Jaylos

Evie had spent a lot o ~~~~f her time on the Isle, fighting. She always had Jay by her side. He had taught her how to handle herself in fights. The fighting had stopped once she was in Auradon and she forgot most of her skills when her and Mal started dating. Evie saw no reason to get into fights if she had Mal. Jay felt the same way about Carlos. So it was unfortunate when the two Isle kids were confronted in an alleyway near their dorms.

"Hey freaks." Chad said as him, Doug, and other guys from the tourney team cornered them. Chad pulled Evie away from Jay's protective hold and pushed her into a wall. The rest of the team was on Jay pushing him further away from Evie. Doug was in the middle, unsure what to do, but ultimately deciding to join Chad. 

"LET HER GO!" Jay yelled, trying to push his way towards Evie. He hadn't fought in so long, and he couldn't recall any moves. Chad and Doug were pushing Evie further into the brick wall behind her. She kicked her foot up and hit Doug right in the crotch. He fell to the ground, tears in his eyes. Chad shot his fist out and hit Evie right in the nose. She ducked her head, feeling the blood dripping, but then used all of her weight to launch herself forward. The push knocked Chad to the ground and she kicked him repeatedly in the stomach.

Jay started fighting his way through the tourney team. Knocking them unconscious, or at least unable to fight, one by one. By the time Jay had broken through all of the team, Chad was on the ground begging for Evie to stop with her vicious kicks. Jay could see the pain Chad was feeling so he grabbed Evie and pulled her with him out of the alley.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked with concern. Evie nodded, pulling her shirt up to wipe the blood off her face.

"Ugh. I'm never gonna get these stains out. This was my favorite shirt." Evie said, disappointed. Jay chuckled at this and she pouted. 

"Is that really your first thought after a fight?" Jay questioned playfully. Evie shrugged.

"Actually no. My first thought was that Mal and Carlos are probably very worried." Evie explained. "Based on the amount of texts I have from Mal." Evie said, looking at her phone, scrolling through the various worried degrees from her girlfriend.

"You're right. Let's get to the dorm." Jay said eagerly, ready to return to his boyfriend. Evie rolled her eyes at his excitement, but followed him towards the room.

When they entered, two heads shot up to look at them. It was silent for a moment before both Mal and Carlos were rushing towards their significant others to embrace them tightly.

"Where the hell were you? I was so worried." Mal mumbled into Evie's chest. 

"Yeah. We thought something horrible happened." Carlos added from his place in Jay's arms.

"Uh. We had a little..." Evie started.

"Altercation." Jay finished her thought when she drifted off. 

Mal and Carlos looked up at this.

"WHAT?!" They screamed simultaneously. Mal gasped as she noticed the blood on her girlfriend's shirt. Carlos checked Jay over, only noticing some bruising and bloody knuckles. 

"Holy crap. You're bleeding. We need to go to the nurse." Mal rushed out, pushing Evie towards the door. Evie chuckled at the worried girl. "Why are you laughing?"

"The blood is just from a nosebleed. Stop freaking out." Evie explained to her slightly panicked girlfriend. Mal sighed at this explanation.

"So you're not like dying or something?" Mal asked skeptically. Evie pulled her farther into her.

"No, sweetie, I am not dying or something." Mal released a breath and relaxed into Evie's arms. Carlos and Jay were looking at them with amused expressions from the couch.

"Really Mal? Dying?" Carlos asked with a laugh.

"Listen. You would be the exact same if Jay came in here with blood all over him." Mal replied defensively. "Go change your shirt so we can cuddle baby." Mal turned to address Evie.

Evie smiled at her and kissed her forehead as she went to find a different, non blood-covered, shirt. Mal sat down next to the boys on the couch, both of them still looking at her with smirks.

"Shut up." She grumbled. Both boys laughed loudly at her. Mal pouted. 

"Stop making fun of my girlfriend!" Evie yelled from the bathroom. She came out a minute later, sat down next to Mal, and kissed away her pout.

The two couples spent the rest of their night watching movies and talking about the fight. 


	22. #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20 and this got to 4,000 hits. Thank y'all so much for reading I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't updated I am currently on vacation but I promise I'll make it up to you.
> 
> Xoxo

"Hey babe." Mal heard from behind her. She turned around with a smile.

"Yeah?" She responded. Evie was staring at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout. "What do you want?" Mal asked playfully, eyebrows raised knowingly.

Evie smiled at her, knowing she was caught. She skipped over to where Mal was sat and plopped herself down on her lap. Mal looked up at her questioningly.

"I wanna have a movie marathon." Evie explained. Mal's face lit up.

"Oh what kind? Horror? Action? HORROR AND ACTION?!" Mal gasped out. Evie shook her head.

"Disney." Evie replied. Mal's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Disney movies all day?" Mal asked. Evie's face fell at what sounded like disappointment.

"You don't have to if you don't wanna. I can just ask Carlos or something." Evie said sadly.

"No wait I wasn't done. Disney movies all day? I'm in." Mal responded with a grin. Evie's face broke out with a smile too. She kissed Mal repeatedly on the cheek and hopped off her lap to choose their first movie, Mal looking at her adoringly as she did so.


	23. #21

Mal, Jay, and Carlos were in the girls' room playing video games. Evie was at her last class of the day and she would be back soon. Their game kept pausing so they decided to try and fix it.

"Unplug the XBOX." Carlos suggested from his seat. He decided to let Jay and Mal tinker with it.

They did as he said and took the console off the table to examine it. They took the disc out and wiped the smudges off of it.

Once the DVD was back in the console, they returned it to its place on the table. Jay and Mal went to sit back down.

"You gotta plug it back in idiots." Carlos pointed out. Mal groaned and stood back up.

"Don't worry, Jay, I got it." She said sarcastically.

"I wasn't worrying." Jay replied with a smile. Mal shot him a glare as she grabbed the cord.

As she plugged it back in, the outlet sparked and sent a shock up her finger and through her body. She fell backwards, groaning in pain as she waited for the aftershocks to stop.

As she hit the ground, the door was opened and in came Evie. She took a minute to look around the room before she saw her girlfriend on the ground in pain.

"Babe you okay?" Evie asked cautiously, approaching Mal who didn't respond to the question. As she got closer, Evie saw tears running down Mal's face. 

She grew worried at this, considering Mal rarely cried. Evie rushed closer and knelt down next to her girlfriend.

"What happened?" Evie asked, not taking her eyes off of Mal.

"She shocked herself when she plugged the XBOX in." Jay explained. 

Evie nodded in acknowledgment and put her hand on Mal's back, rubbing it gently. Mal turned onto her back to look up at Evie.

"You okay?" Evie smiled down at her. Mal took a minute to think and then nodded slowly. Evie sighed in relief at this. "Okay. You wanna get up?" 

Mal nodded again, not able to speak just yet. Evie grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She sat Mal on the couch and went to get her some water. 

The group stayed on the couch, not touching the XBOX again, for the rest of the night. 


	24. #22

Jay and Carlos were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie, while Mal sat to the side, alone. She looked over at them and saw them stealing kisses from each other. She groaned loudly. Both boys pulled away and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I love being a third wheel. It's so fun. This isn't sarcasm. No, definitely not." Mal said, just loud enough for them to hear. Carlos laughed and Jay chuckled loudly.

"You're just jealous because Evie has class and couldn't watch the movie with us." Carlos replied. Jay nodded along to his comment. Mal shot a glare at the two and rolled her eyes.

"You know he's right, M." Jay pointed out. 

"I do  _not_ miss my girlfriend." Mal responded angrily. None of the three had heard the door open, so they were startled when they heard someone clear their throat.

"So should I just leave?" Evie asked, hurt. She had heard what Mal said about not missing her, and refused to make eye contact with the purple-haired girl. 

Mal noticed the look of hurt in her girlfriend's eyes. She realized that she messed up.  _Shit._

"No, baby, don't leave. I didn't mean that." Mal rushed out. Evie looked at her skeptically.

At this point Carlos had pause the movie, and he and Jay had turned towards the two girls to watch their conversation, shoveling popcorn into their mouths as it happened.

"Sure you didn't." Evie answered sadly. Mal got up from the couch to walk towards the girl. Evie turned away as Mal reached for her. "Why don't you just go back to Uma if you don't wanna be around me?" Evie let her hurt get the best of her. 

"Why would I do that? I have you." Mal answered, shaking her head at the suggestion. There was no way in hell she would get back with Uma, not when she has Evie.

"Yeah well you don't seem to enjoy my company very much." Evie remarked. Mal continued to shake her head.

"I love your company." Mal replied, trying to keep up with everything Evie was saying to her. "I-I love  _you_." Mal whispered.

Evie's head snapped up and their eyes met. They had never said that to each other. This was the first time. Evie's mouth opened but nothing came out. Mal looked away, taking the silence to mean that Evie didn't love her back. 

Mal started to walk to the door, but a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her in. Evie pressed her mouth against Mal's. She leaned their heads together once they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Mal smiled at this and leaned in for another kiss.

"This was better than any movie." Jay whispered to the boy beside him. He looked down as he felt Carlos nod. The boy was watching the two girls intently, tears streaming down his face. Jay chuckled and pulled Carlos closer.

"Damn right it is." Carlos responded once his crying stopped. 


	25. #23

"Babe let me in!" Mal yelled, pounding on the door. Evie shook her head in response. 

Rain was pouring down on Mal's head. She was completely soaked at this point. Evie was giggling as she saw Mal's hair fall in front of her eyes, and the girl blew it out of her face exasperatedly. 

"I'm glad this amuses you." Mal said to her girlfriend. Evie smiled and continued to laugh at the wet girl. 

"Sorry." Evie replied innocently. Mal glared at her through the window. Evie just continued to smile up at her. 

Mal shook her head and tried to hide her smile at how adorable the other girl is.

"Can you just unlock the door?" Mal asked nicely. Evie shrugged and turned away, looking at her phone. Mal was completely done at this point so she looked around her. She saw a broken piece of fence, walked over, and picked it up. She nodded as she examined it.

She walked up to the door and stuck the piece of the fence between the window and the door. The glass shattered causing Evie to jump and turn to her with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Evie screamed, her heart still pounding.

"Stop locking me out of my own car." Mal answered simply, sitting herself down in the driver's seat, and turning up the heat.

Evie continued to stare at her and then she let out a laugh. Mal turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like a wet dog." Evie said between laughs. Mal's mouth fell open.

"Wow. Thanks babe." Mal pouted. Evie stopped laughing as she saw the puppy dog look on her girlfriend's face.

"I'm sorry baby." Evie said to the girl as she leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Whatever." Mal replied, now laughing along with the girl. 

Water poured through the broken window, soaking both girls as they drove home. 


	26. #24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protective Evie request from the comments. Sorry it took so long for me to write it. xoxo

Mal's eyes closed as she collided with the lockers on the other side of the hallway. She was used to this feeling, not that anybody knew that. Every day Chad would find her in school and push her around, slamming her into lockers and knocking her books onto the floor. 

People watched on but nobody ever did anything about it. The only people that would, Chad would make sure to avoid as he did it.

"Please stop." Mal begged as she felt blood drip down her face. Mal looked around, desperately hoping that her friends or girlfriend would come to her rescue.

"No." Chad replied simply. "Stop looking for your loser friends. They can't save you." Chad threw her textbook at her, hitting her in the stomach. Mal doubled over in pain as her breath rushed out of her.

"Fuck you." Mal wheezed out. Chad whipped towards her in surprise.

"What did you just say to me, bitch?" Chad asked, creeping towards her. He pushed her against the lockers and held her there with one hand. His other hand raised up, ready to deliver a blow.

Mal's eyes closed, bracing herself for the impact. But it never came. Instead, the hold on her collar loosened and then disappeared completely and a groan sounded through the hallway. She opened her eyes to see why she hadn't gotten hit. 

Her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. Her girlfriend was on top of Chad, relentlessly punching him.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. My. Girlfriend." Evie said, delivering a punch between every word. "Do you understand me, Charming?"

Chad nodded quickly, terrified. Evie punched him once more, for good measure, then let him go. He sprinted away as quickly as he could as Evie turned towards a still scared Mal.

"Are you okay?" Evie questioned, walking up and pulling the girl into her embrace. She felt Mal nod into her shoulder and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Don't be scared. He won't hurt you again. Not while I'm around." Evie muttered into the girl's hair.

The only response she got was Mal's arms tightening around her waist.


	27. #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up on last chapter.

The next day at school, Evie refused to leave Mal alone in the hallway.

"Wait for me here when class is over, okay?" Evie said to the girl, stopping in front of Mal's class.

"I can walk to my next class by myself. I'll be fine." Mal replied. Evie shook her head, not accepting that answer.

"No. I don't trust Chad. Just wait for me please." Evie begged her girlfriend. Mal sighed and nodded, shooing the other girl off to class.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom as the bell rang, but Mal was stuck there waiting for Evie to come get her.  _I get she's worried but this is stupid._ With that thought in her mind, Mal started her walk to class. 

As she rounded the corner, her body met another, larger one. She fell to the ground at the impact, dropping her books in the process. 

"Watch where you're going loser." Mal froze at the voice that addressed her. She looked up at the person she walked into and her eyes widened. "Or do I have to teach you another lesson? I mean I don't see your guard dog anywhere." Chad looked down at her with a smirk. 

He leaned down and wrapped his hand around the corner of her collar. She gulped in fear and closed her eyes, ready for his "lesson". 

"CHARMING." Sounded through the hallway. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Evie stormed up angrily, pushing Chad away from the purple-haired girl. His eyes widened and, as Evie was distracted with Mal, took his chance to run away. 

Evie didn't say anything to her girlfriend, just offering her a hand and pulling her up. 

"E." Mal tried to get her attention but Evie just continued walking towards Mal's next class silently. As they reached the door, Evie gave Mal a pointed look and left a kiss on her forehead. Mal knew that that meant to actually wait for her this time. And she did.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their final classes of the day, Mal and Evie made their way back to their dorm room. Evie was still uncharacteristically quiet and Mal was frustrated with the cold shoulder she was getting. 

"Can you please talk to me?" Mal begged as soon as the door was closed. 

"What were you thinking?" Evie asked, turning towards her. 

"What?" Mal replied.

"You left the room when I told you to wait for me. What if I hadn't gotten there in time?" Evie was getting upset now thinking about what could have happened.

"But you did." Mal argued. She started to feel bad for not listening to her girlfriend in the first place.

"But if I hadn't? Mal he is bigger than you. He could have seriously hurt you." Evie said, imagining the worst. Her face dropped at these thoughts. "Babe. I don't know what I would do without you."

"And you won't have to find that out." Mal responded softly.

"Who knows what would have happened? Nobody was stopping him. He could have really hurt you or, even worse, killed you. I can't lose you." Evie tried to make the point to her. "Please just let me protect you."

Mal sighed, seeing how upset Evie was getting over this. "Fine." Evie grinned at this, already thinking up ways to protect the girl.

The two girls cuddled up on their couch, and started a movie. Suddenly Evie let out a gasp and Mal turned towards her.

"I just realized there are times when you have class and I don't." Evie explained. Mal looked at her, waiting for a continuation of thought, but it never came. 

"Okay." Mal muttered to herself turning back to the movie.

"Jay, Carlos, and I are gonna have to have shifts walking you to and from class." Evie suggested, like she had just figured out the secret of life.

"Okay." Mal said, laughing hysterically at the thought.

"I'm serious." Evie replied seriously. Mal stopped laughing and turned towards her, only to see Evie's attention had returned to the movie.

Mal shrugged and cuddled further into the girl beside her, sighing contently.


	28. #26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics= thoughts or flashbacks

"Babe!" Mal yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Came the response from their bedroom.

"Wanna go for a ride?" She asked, one hand holding the railing, the other wrapped around her helmet.

Mal heard pounding footsteps and suddenly Evie was standing in front of her, hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Evie responded pointedly, one eyebrow raised. 

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Mal repeated slowly, holding up the helmet in her hand.

"No. I don't wanna go. And you're not going either." Evie replied. 

It was Mal's turn now to raise her brow and look at Evie questioningly. "Excuse me?" Mal echoed the girl's previous words.

"You're not going. It's too dangerous." Mal rolled her eyes at this. "Don't roll your eyes. That bike broke your arm. It could have been a lot worse." Evie glared out the window at the bike in question.

"So what if I broke my arm? I'm still doing it." Mal snarked at the girl, grabbing her jacket and keys, and heading for the door. "I'll see you later." Mal slammed the door behind her.  _I can't believe her._

What Mal hadn't seen as she closed the door was the tears building in her fiancee's eyes. That damned bike had worried Evie more than enough for this lifetime. Evie can remember it like it was yesterday, granted it wasn't that long ago and it was pretty traumatizing, but also one of the best days of her life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Evie?" A voice on the other side of her phone sounded in her ear._

_"Hey Carlos. What's up?" Evie responded, not hearing the worry in her friend's voice.  
_

_"Please don't panic." Carlos answered, causing Evie's eyebrows to raise in surprise and a sinking feeling to settle in the pit of her stomach._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's Mal." Carlos replied quietly. Evie felt her heart jump into her throat at the mention of the girl she loved._

_"What do you mean? What happened?" Evie felt panic rise in her chest. The last time she saw Mal, the girl was taking off down the street on her motorcycle._

_"There was an accident. We're at the hospital." This was all that Evie let Carlos get out, as she hung up, running to her car and rushing to the hospital, not having any idea what shape her girlfriend was, or if she was even alive._

_When Evie got there, she ran inside, running into Jay in the process. He led her towards the girl's room, not saying anything about her condition, no matter how many questions Evie asked him. Evie opened the door of the hospital room, prepared for the worst._

_Mal was sitting up in the bed, purple cast wrapped around her right arm._

_"Hey." Mal said simply to Evie._

_"Hey? Really? That's it? I thought you were dead or something. I was so worried." Evie cried as she embraced her girlfriend in a tight hug._

_"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to worry you." Mal responded, holding the girl close._

_"My heart was pounding so hard."_

_"Let's see if I can get it pounding again." Mal replied, causing Evie to give her a confused look._

_Mal stood from the bed, nodding to Jay, who tossed her something. She held whatever it was behind her back._

_"E. You are my best friend. You are the love of my life. And you are the greatest gift I have ever received. Honestly I can't imagine my life without you, and I never want to. You're it for me. If you don't feel the same that's okay, but that's my truth. I will only ever do this for you. Nobody else. So..." Mal trailed off, pulling the box from behind her back and lowering herself to one knee. Evie gasped, hands flying to her mouth, tears streaming. "Evie, will you marry me?"_

_Evie couldn't get the words she wanted to say out. She was left speechless, only being able to nod her response. Mal broke out in a grin, grabbing Evie into a hug, kissing her passionately._

_"I love you." Mal whispered. Evie kissed her in response, not being able to say anything._

_\------------------------------------------_ \---------------

Evie sighed, thinking of the precious memory. Mal came back through the door about an hour later, a sad smile on her face.

"Hey." Mal greeted her fiancee. Evie's head shot up and she rushed to embrace the other girl. Mal felt the girl shake with sobs, and held her tighter. 

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously. 

"Why're you sorry?" Mal asked. 

"I didn't want to tell you what to do. I was just worried." Evie explained.

"I know. And I'm sorry I stormed out instead of just talking to you." Mal replied.

"I love you so much. I just don't know what I would do without you." Evie sniffled at the thought.

"I love you too. So so much. But you don't have to worry. You'll never be without me." Mal responded, kissing the girl on her forehead.  _Damn I love this girl._

 


	29. #27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy with school. I promise I will do better. Thanks for reading guys. xox

Mal sat in her bedroom, alone, crying. Her and Evie had been having some issues. Evie kept going out, hanging out, partying with Jay, and completely ignoring her girlfriend. And it made Mal feel like a second choice to whatever Evie had going on. She hadn't spent more than ten minutes with her girlfriend in almost a month. Mal was tired of it. She didn't want to end things, but she felt like she had to. 

Mal picked up her phone and dialed Carlos's number. 

"Hello." He picked up the phone.

"Hey, C. Is there any way you can come to my room?" She asked him. The boy hummed in response.

"Sure. I'll be there in five." He hung up. Mal nodded slowly, put her phone down, and continued to cry.

Carlos went to knock on the door, but hearing sobbing, quickly threw it open. He ran to Mal on her bed.

"Hey hey. What's the matter?" He asked, pulling the girl into his arms. 

"I have to break up with Evie." Mal muttered.

"What? What do you mean?" Carlos was surprised. He thought those two would be together forever. Something bad must have happened. "Why?"

"I have to. We haven't spent time together in forever. I feel like her second choice and I'm sick of it." Mal responded to his questions.

"No. You can't. It would break her heart." Carlos fought her.

"She should have thought about that before she went and made me a secondary thought." Mal snarked. Her anger towards the blue haired girl showing slightly.

"Let me talk to her first. Please. I don't want to see you guys heart broken like that." Carlos pleaded with his friend. He could fix this.

Mal sighed. "Fine."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"EVIE!" Carlos yelled as he stormed into his room where Evie and Jay were playing a game. 

"Yeah." She responded, not looking up. 

"Fucking look at me." Carlos said angrily. Jay's head shot up at the boy's cursing. Carlos never curses unless he is super angry. This can't be good. Evie also looked up at the boy.

"Yeah?" She answered again.

"Are you fucking stupid? Like seriously, are you an idiot?" Carlos asked in anger.

"Excuse me?" Evie responded, eyebrows raised. Carlos took the controller from her, throwing it across the room. "What the hell?!"

"You need to get your shit together and go talk to your girlfriend." Carlos said. Evie's head tilted in confusion.

"Why? Is she okay?" Evie asked worriedly. Carlos rolled his eyes at her.

"No. She's not." Carlos replied.

"What do you mean? What happened? Did someone hurt her?" She asked hurriedly. Carlos looked at her unamused. 

"Yeah..." Carlos responded. Evie raised her eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "You. You hurt her. She is sitting in your dorm right now, crying her heart out."

"What? Why?" Evie was confused. She thought Mal was okay.

"Because she thinks she has to break up with you." Evie's heart dropped at Carlos's words.  _No, this can't be happening._

"Why?" Evie asked again.

"You have been disappearing to hang out with Jay for weeks. She feels like your second choice." Evie's brows furrowed. She had been hanging out with Jay a lot, but it is just because she thought Mal would need space. 

Carlos noticed how hard the girl was thinking. He sighed.

"Please go fix this, Evie. I convinced her to wait for me to talk to you. Now that you know, please please fix it." Carlos begged. He didn't want to have to choose sides if they did break up. They're his best friends.

Evie nodded in response, getting up off the couch. She went to the door and as soon as it was closed behind her, took off in a sprint.

She sprinted all the way back to her dorm. When she opened the door, she was met with her girlfriend crying on her bed. She walked to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Please stop crying. I'm so sorry. Carlos told me how you feel. Is it true?" Evie asked the girl in her arms. 

"Yeah. I feel like a second choice. And if that's what I am then this needs to end." Mal responded once she had calmed down. She crawled out of Evie's embrace, not wanting to be near her. Evie looked hurt but Mal ignored it.

"Baby. Don't do that. Please. You were always first priority for me. Always." Evie pleaded with the girl. Mal looked at her, trying to ensure that she was telling the truth. Mal nodded slowly.

"Okay. I won't end it. But things need to change. You need to start spending time with me." Evie nodded quickly, thankful that she gets a second chance.

Evie grabbed the girl into a hug, lifting her and spinning her around. "Thank you, thank you. I love you."

Mal giggled. "I love you too, babe." Evie sealed their deal with a kiss. And she kept her promise. The next day, the two girls spent the whole day cuddling and watching movies.


	30. A/N

Hey everyone. I’m having a little bit of a block. So if you guys could leave some suggestions of what you wanna read down in the comments, I’m open to anything. Thanks. Xoxox


	31. #28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave prompts. Keep commenting more so I have some ideas of what y'all want. I'm sorry again about the lack of posting. xoxox

Mal breathed out heavily as a sword clanked against her own. Sweat was dripping down her face into her eyes. She had to move one hand every few seconds to sweep the hair out of her face. Mal's eyes switched between watching her opponent and looking at her friends in their own fights. Carlos was trapped against the railing, Gil's sword pushing him further into the wood behind him. Mal let her eyes linger for just a second too long. She turned her attention to Uma as she felt the cool metal slip away from her side. 

Mal ignored the pain in her side, instead choosing to continue the battle. She pinned Uma to the rail and pushed her sword against the blue-haired girl's. 

"Nice try, Shrimpy. But I always win." With that Mal threw Uma's sword overboard. Uma sent a look to Harry, sending him to retrieve the weapon. 

"Good luck with that wound. I cut pretty deep." Uma answered snarkily. Mal didn't acknowledge her words.  _I'll be fine. It's just a scratch._

Mal, the VKs, Ben, and Lonnie ran back to the limo. Mal began to feel faint, but she refused to mention her injury to anyone. If she did then the guys would freak out, Evie would be the worried girlfriend that she is, and Lonnie would start fussing over her. And Mal definitely does not want any of that. 

Her plan didn't work out very well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to Auradon, Mal waited until everyone was out to get out herself. Her knees were weak due to the blood loss, and she winced as she stretched trying to get out. Evie immediately noticed the pain on Mal's face and rushed to her side.

"Mal? You okay?" Mal nodded weakly, throat too dry to respond verbally. Evie wrapped her arm around Mal's waist and Mal winced and pulled away. Everyone turned to look at the two girls. Evie looked at her worriedly, eyebrows furrowed. "Babe. Take off your jacket for me." Mal protested, trying to walk away from the concerned group. Evie grabbed her by the sleeve. She was too weak to fight off her girlfriend's hands as they pulled the leather off of her body. 

"Holy crap." Evie gasped out as she saw the blood covering Mal's shirt. "M, what happened?"

"Uma." Mal replied with just the name of her enemy. Evie stared at her with concerned, teary eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of the blood pouring from her girlfriend's side.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have gotten you to safety." Jay interrupted the staring contest. Mal shrugged in response, leaning most of her weight into Evie as her eyelids got heavier. 

"Hey hey. You need to stay awake, baby. Stay with me." Evie muttered, panicky as she lowered Mal to the ground slowly. "Please." Evie begged her to stay awake. She gave a look to Ben, telling him to run to find help.

"Evie." Mal slurred. Evie's head snapped down to look at the girl. "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. Now I'm not so sure that I'm gonna be okay." Evie's tears began to fall at this point. She shook her head.

"No. Don't talk like that. You're gonna be fine. I promise." Evie sobbed out. She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure, Mal or herself. Mal smiled up at her.

"I love you. So so much." Mal's eyes slipped closed as these words left her mouth. Evie pulled the girl closer, leaning her head on Mal's chest, sobbing as she searched for a heartbeat. 

"I-I can't find a heartbeat." Evie stuttered out to their friends, who were now surrounding them in a circle. They watched as Evie leaned her head down to hide her crying.

Footsteps approached them quickly. 

"I found help." Ben panted out, skidding to a stop as he saw Mal's unmoving body and the tears on everyone's face. 

Evie's head remained rested on Mal's chest. A tear slipping down her cheek and onto the unmoving girl's neck. She held her breath as she thought she heard a faint noise.

She heard it again. And again. And again. Faint, but there.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._


	32. #29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post a part 2 tonight. Keep leaving requests please. xoxox

Evie had to return to the Isle. She wanted more leather, and it wasn't commonly found back in Auradon. They're all too...preppy. 

Ben told her she could take the royal limo and one or two of his guards. He wasn't just being nice because he's a good guy or just for the hell of it. Mal had told him that if he didn't, she would snap his crown in half. Mal was not a fan of Evie going back to the Isle without someone who is used to the violence over there. But Evie had pacified her, telling her that she could handle herself and that the royal guards would be there.

So here Evie was, browsing through multiple colors of leather in a little shop on the Isle. The two guards were standing just outside the shop. They had their eyes open looking for any sign of trouble. They weren't prepared for the sudden ambush from above.

There was no crunch of boots on the ground. No sounds of heavy breathing. No clanging of swords against their hips. No squeaking of their leather. There was no laughter. Not a peep came from them as they planned their attack from above. 

Harry hit the ground quietly, sneaking up behind the first guard while Gil approached the other. The boys made eye contact, Harry nodding at the boy across from him. At the same time they aimed for their pressure points, knocking both guard unconscious. Harry let out a giddy laugh as their bodies hit the floor. 

Evie exited the store with a smile on her face and a bag in her hand. She paused and her smile dropped as she took in the scene before her. Both guards were on the ground and Harry and Gil were looking at her with wicked grins. 

"Hello Evie." Harry purred as she looked up at him.

"Harry. Gil. What's going on?" Evie questioned, used to their antics and weary of the two boys. 

"Uma heard you were here. Told us to come find you and bring you back to her." Gil explained to the girl. Evie raised her eyebrow.

"She still wants revenge on your precious girl. By the way, those "royal guards" aren't very well trained. They went down like ragdolls." Harry laughed. Evie rolled her eyes and went to push past them but a hand on her wrist stopped her and pulled her back. "Listen. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can come with us completely unharmed...or you can fight and we'll have no choice but to do to you what we did to them." Harry said, pointing to the still unconscious men. 

Evie sighed and nodded, letting the two boys drag her away towards the docks. She turned around one last time to stare at the men on the ground and the bag she left next to them.  _This is gonna be interesting._

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are they?" Mal asked as she paced the room. Carlos and Jay watched as she basically burned a hole in their floor from her walking.

"Can you sit down? You're literally gonna put a hole in the floor." Jay said to the girl. She had been pacing for about half an hour now.

"I'm sure Evie is fine, M. So stop freaking out." Carlos pleaded with the worried girl. "How about we go for a walk?" 

Mal paused in her spot and nodded at that. The two boys stood from their spots on the couch and exited the room, Mal trailing behind them.

They had reached the town square when the limo came pulling up quickly.

"Finally." Mal breathed out with a sigh of relief. 

The two guards stepped out, looking ragged and messy. They looked around frantically. Ben came down the steps looking at them questioningly. He approached them and they whispered to him. His eyes widened comically and he looked at Mal for a quick second before whispering back to them. They both nodded and ran off. Ben turned to the VKs and slowly approached them.

"We have an issue." He said to them. Jay and Carlos raised their eyebrows. Mal looked at him worriedly. "Uh...Evie was kind of kidnapped." Ben murmured out.

Mal turned to him with wide eyes, her heart skipping a beat at his words.

”What do you mean she was kidnapped? By who?” Mal rattled off the questions that came to mind.

”Some pirates? The guards didn’t really get a good look.” Ben answered.

”Uma.” Jay growled. Mal and Carlos matched the scowl on his face. _This means war._  


	33. #30

"Get the swords." Mal commanded at Jay. He nodded and ran off to the locker room to find the weapons. "Carlos" The boy's head popped up at his name.

"Yeah?"

"Figure out a way for us to get in and out of there without running into our parents." Mal requested. Carlos ran to get his notebook, returned, and sat down to work on the plan.

"What about me?" Ben asked.

"What about you? You're not coming." Mal said as if it were obvious.

"Yes I am. It was my guards who were supposed to keep her safe. Let me come with you." Ben pleaded with Mal. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Go to the boys' room and get some of their extra clothes. You can't go to the Isle in that monkey suit." Mal commanded him like she did the others. "And find Lonnie while you're at it. We need all the help we can get." Ben nodded and ran towards the dorms.

"So I have the plan." Carlos intervened with Mal's thought process. "We just have to stick to alleys and we can avoid our parents." Mal nodded her consent. 

"Okay. That sounds simple enough. Let's just hope word doesn't get out that we're back." Carlos nodded and turned back to his notes. 

Jay, Ben, and Lonnie arrived at the same time, both panting heavily. Jay carrying the swords, and Ben dressed in dark blue leather. The three villains looked him over once and nodded in approval.

"Alright. Let's do this." Mal said.

The four kids entered the royal limo, Jay driving. They arrived on the Isle and hid the limo under two sheets.

"Let's go to the old hangout." Jay suggested. The other two nodded, Ben and Lonnie following the villains obediently.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the dreary old building after maneuvering their way through alleyways. Ben and Lonnie took in the room. The walls were covered with graffiti of the VKs. There was a drabby, old couch in the center of the room that the villains plopped down on immediately. 

"Home sweet home." Mal sighed. Carlos and Jay nodded along with her sentiment. "Alright. Enough messing around. Let's go get Evie." Mal explained the plans to her friends, all of them nodding to her. 

They left the hangout and started towards the docks, weaving through alleys. Mal took in her surroundings as they neared the opening to the water. She could faintly hear the laughter of the pirate crew.

The five friends entered into the opening, being met with Uma's ship in front of them. The first thing Mal noticed was Evie dangling over the side of the boat, rope wrapped tightly around her. Slowly, she was being lowered closer to the water. 

Uma smirked as she noticed their entrance. "Welcome back, Mal." Mal set her glare on the girl. 

"Why'd you do it, Uma?" Mal asked immediately. Uma let out a laugh, followed by the rest of her crew.

"I wanted you to feel the same pain that I felt when you left me here." Uma explained. "And the most logical way to do that is to take away the person you love most."

"If you were going to kill her, why haven't you done it already?" Mal tried to find a hole in her plan.

"Because...where's the fun in killing her, if  _you_ aren't here to see it happen?" Harry chuckled at Uma's response, a faraway look on his face (most likely imagining everything he could do to torture Evie).

"Well you're plan failed. We aren't gonna let you hurt her." Jay intervened, stepping forward. Harry looked at him and let out a loud laugh.

"That's funny. They think they can stop us." The rest of the crew burst into laughter. The five friends never faltered in their glares. 

Mal reached her arm back, hand open, at Jay. He placed one of the swords in it. Mal looked to Uma, and she swung.

The fight was on. Swords were clashing. Lonnie was holding off two pirates at once. Carlos was on the bow of the ship fighting Gil. Jay had taken to attacking Harry. Mal and Uma were going at it violently. And Evie...well she was still just dangling over the water.

"HEY GUYS! CAN WE MAYBE SPEED THIS UP?" Evie yelled up to her friends. She was getting dangerously close to the water. And if she drops, there's no way she'll be able to swim up, not with her arms and legs tied like this.

Mal remembered that her girlfriend was hanging above the water, and she sped up her movements. She swung quickly at Uma, pushing her towards the railing. 

"You're not gonna get to her on time." Uma smirked, looking overboard where up to Evie's knee had been submerged in water. Mal let her eyes flicker to the girl and they widened slightly at how close she was to losing her girl. 

Mal swung her sword one more time, but Uma countered. Mal was sent back a couple feet, farther away from Evie. Uma laughed lightly at this. Mal felt her anger grow. She surveyed her friends, all of them in their own battle.  _Shit._  

She swung her fist forwards, pushing Uma to the edge and holding her there. Mal quickly looked over at Evie, whose upper body was already under water. Mal pushed up and sent Uma's sword into the water below. 

"Don't ever mess with me or my girl again." Mal warned before giving a final shove, sending Uma into the water. The scream and splash of their leader sent the pirates to retreat, Harry choosing to jump in to get her.

By the time Mal turned to where Evie had once been her entire body was under water, and the rope had snapped. Mal panicked slightly before immediately jumping into the water. She opened her eyes once she had hit the water, looking around quickly for her blue-haired counterpart. When she saw her, Evie's head was down, not struggling at all, not even moving. Mal swam towards her quickly, grabbing her and pulling them both upwards. 

Jay and Carlos were waiting at the dock to pull the two girls onto land. Mal carefully put down Evie's limp body, waiting patiently for any sign of life. When she didn't get one she began CPR. Almost 30 chest compresses and breaths into the girl later, Evie sat up with a start, coughing out water. Mal breathed out a sigh of relief as the other girl looked around. 

Evie smiled when she saw her friends standing over her and Mal looking at her with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked as soon as she regained her composure. 

"Yeah. For the most part." Evie answered with a small grin. "Are you?" She asked with a laugh.

Mal let a smile slip. "Yeah I'm okay as long as you're okay."

"Thanks for saving me." Evie said to her girlfriend, looking at her adoringly.

"Anytime." Mal answered before rethinking it. "Just don't make needing to be saved a habit." Everyone laughed at this.

"My hero." Evie whispered staring at Mal with love in her eyes. Mal smiled and stuck her hand out to the girl. 

The six friends made their way back to the limo, and away from the Isle....for now.


	34. #31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been swamped with school work. I'll try to do better. Thank you for your patience.

"Babe, just get in the water." Evie said with a laugh. Her and Mal had gone to the lake, Evie wanting to teach her girlfriend how to swim. Mal was not very into this idea.

"No. What if I drown?" Mal worried. Evie chuckled again and swam closer to the shoreline where Mal was.

"You won't. I will never let you drown." She attempted to soothe her terrified girlfriend. "Stop being a baby. Aren't you supposed to be some big, bad dragon?" Evie teased. Mal fixed a glare on Evie and took a deep breath.

"Not around you, I'm not." Mal responded snarkily. She stepped into the water and began wading closer to Evie. Evie continued to back up into the water, to urge the other girl farther in. Mal kept walking closer to Evie, until the sand dropped from under her. And she panicked. 

Mal's arms flailed, as did her legs. She splashed and splashed until her arms got tired. Evie floated there, just watching, waiting for Mal to save herself. Eventually, Mal got too tired to continue, and she let herself submerge in the water. Evie waited a few seconds, until she noticed that Mal was not coming back up.

Evie dove down under the water and grabbed the purple-haired girl by the waist. She pulled her above the water, and swam to the shore. Mal was coughing up the water that had entered her lungs.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DROWN!" Mal exclaimed at Evie. Evie flinched at the tone of her voice.

"But you didn't drown." Evie tried. Mal gave her an unimpressed look. "I saved you, though."

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever." Mal answered. Evie smiled at her and she had a hard time holding back her grin.

"I love you."

"Love you too, asshole."


	35. #32

Evie and Mal both had a day of no classes. So they decided to go to the kitchen and try to bake something. They chose a cake. They could have picked anything, and they chose a freaking cake, the hardest thing to make. 

The two girls got all of their ingredients prepared.

"Babe, hand me the flour." Evie requested. Mal smirked lowly. She picked up the bag of flour, stuck her hand in, and threw it towards her girlfriend. When the smoke cleared, Mal lost it. She laughed until tears filled her eyes, and she had fallen off the counter.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Mal exclaimed, still hysterical. 

"You suck." Evie sulked. Mal continued to laugh until she noticed her girlfriend was not laughing too. Instead, Evie was looking at her with a smirk on her face.  _Uh oh._

"Whatcha doin', sweetie?" Mal asked, backing away slightly. Evie kept advancing towards her, one hand behind her back. 

"Nothing much." She responded sweetly.

"Evie." Mal warned. Evie ran up towards her, pulled her hand from behind her back, and smashed an egg right on top of Mal's head.

"Fuck you." Mal said with an angry look on her face. Evie just smiled innocently and went back to the cake. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the cake was done, the girls let it cool and prepared their decoration or it. Mal had an idea in the middle of making the icing. She grabbed a bowl of melted butter and looked towards Evie.

"I'm gonna bring the cake over there." Evie said to Mal. Mal hummed her approval, but she wasn't really listening. She had the bowl of butter in her hand as she moved slowly towards Evie. Evie noticed the slow movements of her girlfriend, and then she noticed the bowl.

"Don't." Evie warned her.

"What?" Mal asked innocently.

"Take a step closer and I swear, I'll drop this cake. I'll do it. Don't test me." Evie replied, holding the cake up. Mal chuckled a little at this, and continued to move forward. Evie lifted the cake higher. "I swear, Mal."

Mal smirked a little and launched the melted butter towards Evie. She let out a shriek as it hit her, and her hands let go of the cake. The cake crashed to the ground, parts of it flying everywhere.

"Oops." Mal laughed. Evie shook her head, picked up some of the broken cake, and smashed it on Mal's face. Then she kissed off some of the icing on her nose. 

"Love you." They both laughed. 

Carlos and Jay entered the kitchen, taking in the sight before them. The two girls were covered in ingredients, and their "cake" was smashed on the ground. 


	36. #33

A loud noise sounded through the silent house. Footsteps padded across the hallway floor and into the blue bedroom. The bundle was picked up into the arms of his mother, and she held him close to her chest. She tried everything to get the boy to stop crying. She fed, burped, changed, and rocked him. But he wouldn't quiet down. A sigh sounded from the other room.

"What's going on?" The purple-haired girl asked as she entered the baby's room. Evie turned to look at her tiredly. 

"I don't know. He just won't calm down." Evie answered with a shrug. Mal walked further into the room, wrapping her arms around Evie's waist.

"Have you tried singing?" Mal suggested. She felt Evie shake her head in response. "Let's try it."

"I guess." Evie shrugged.

" _I didn't know what you were goin' through_  
 _I thought that you were fine_  
 _Why did you have to hide_  
  
 _I didn't want to let you down_  
 _But the truth is out_  
 _It's tearin' me apart, not listenin' to my heart_  
  
 _I really had to go_  
 _And I would never stop you_  
 _Even though we've changed_  
 _Nothing has to change_  
  
 _And you can find me in the space between_  
 _Where two worlds come to meet_  
 _I'll never be out of reach_  
  
 _'Cause you're a part of me_  
 _So you can find me in the space between_  
 _You'll never be alone_  
 _No matter where you go_  
 _We can meet in the space between"_  

The crying had stopped about halfway through the song. The women looked into each other's eyes lovingly. They leaned in quickly before Evie placed their son back into his bed.

"Goodnight....Malcolm." 


	37. #34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack. Sorry guys. I've been totally swamped with school work. I promise I will update more. xoxoxox

"Wait, where are we going?" Evie asks as her best friend/secret crush grabs her hand and drags her away from Carlos and Jay. 

"Just wait." Mal responds with a laugh. Evie raises her eyebrow but she stops asking. She allows Mal to drag her across campus and into town quietly. Evie still has no clue where they are going. Eventually, they come to a stop in front of a large brick building that has no sign. Evie looks around for clues as to what this place could be, but she sees nothing. Mal smirks at the confused look on her face.

"C'mon." Mal mutters as she pulls Evie inside. As soon as they enter, Evie realizes where they are.  _Laser tag?_

"Laser tag? Why laser tag?" Evie questions.

"Cause it's fun...and violent, yet nobody dies." Mal answered simply. Evie lets out a little chuckle at this reasoning that is so Mal.

"Okay. Let's do this." Evie smirks. Mal narrows her eyes slightly at the competitiveness. They enter the room to suit up, and the attendant gives them their guns and their sensors. Mal was on the red team, and Evie was on blue (obviously). 

"Good luck." Mal said with a grin. Evie smiled back and slowly stepped towards her entrance.

They entered at opposite sides of the course. The countdown came and the game was on. Mal decided to be on defense. She would let Evie come to her. 

Evie, on the other hand, was ready to attack. As soon as the countdown ended she was out of her spot, crouching and walking towards Mal's side. She wasn't the most subtle player. Mal could hear her coming. 

Mal ran to the highest point on her side, and she watched as Evie turned corners after looking around them.  _She's so_ _cute._  With this thought, Mal began to formulate a new plan. She stayed in her spot and waited for Evie to continue up. 

Evie turned the corner, deciding not to check this one. She definitely should have. As soon as she rounded the corner, she was pushed against the wall. She felt soft lips push against hers long enough to render her speechless. As Mal pulled away, she smirked at the dazed look on Evie's face. 

_Pewwwww._

Evie looked down as her chest vibrated. Her sensor was shining red and Mal was gone.  _Dang. Laser tag is my new favorite._


	38. A/N

HEY YALL!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's been a rough couple months. But summer is coming soon which means I'll have a bunch of time to write.

So leave me any requests you have for this fic.

But also I just saw a Tumblr post asking someone to write a Riverdale fic based on West Side Story. And I was thinking I would do it. So let me know what you guys think. The first chapter should be up soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts for me feel free to leave them in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
